


Keepers' Daughter

by blakkatt, TiempoFantasma



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoFantasma/pseuds/TiempoFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a timekeeper is a job normally cursed with loneliness. But two timekeepers find their way to each other, lose each other and return to each other once more but with a child bonding them. Can their love fight the obstacles that separated them once before? Or will those obstacles manage to separate them once more?</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Danny Phantom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pregnant?

“I…..I’m pregnant?” Queen Setsuna of Pluto, also known as Sailor Pluto, asked from her exam bed in the medical ward of the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo on Earth.

“For the fifth time Setsuna, yes you’re pregnant.” Her blue haired friend, Queen Ami of Mercury, also known as Sailor Mercury and one of the guardian senshi to Neo Queen Serenity, answered with a laugh. 

“But...I can’t be pregnant! I haven’t been with anyone! Ever!” Setsuna exclaimed and as far as she knew offhand, it was true. But as the keeper of time, she did occasionally get her timelines mixed up.

"My computer doesn't lie, Setsuna. You know that. You'll do fine as a mother. And you know the rest of us will do what we can to help. Maybe you've had one of those nights where you just repressed something. It happens to the best of us. And you've told us yourself that you're not able to see everything that happens in the time stream."

Setsuna sighed. “That is true. Even on my own timeline. Nothing I can do about it now. It’s done and I have a small life growing inside me.” She gave a soft smile and placed a hand on her stomach.

“That’s the spirit Setsuna. Let’s just get your prenatal visits scheduled now and get you set up with some vitamins and you can be on your way.” Ami smiled as she started scheduling the visits.

“Thanks Ami. Can you do me a favor though and not let the others know? I want to be the one to tell them.” Setsuna requested.

“Of course Setsuna. I figured that’s what you preferred anyway.” Ami grinned as she handed Setsuna a list of the appointment dates and shooed the older woman out of the ward.


	2. The Arrival

The following nine months went rather quickly. Or at least they seemed to from the perspective of the expectant time keeper who was more used to time seeming to drag on forever. And with each passing day, Setsuna loved the little being growing within a little more. The increasing level of love was increasingly helped by the prenatal visits with Ami. Especially as she got to hear the unborn child’s heartbeat and see her on an ultrasound.

And as Ami had told her when it was first discovered she was pregnant, the other senshi, Serenity included, were all willing to help Setsuna prepare for the coming new addition. From making sure Setsuna would have basic clothes and other necessities for the baby to helping Setsuna pick out baby names. They had even taken to ensuring the baby would know its’ aunt’s voices by talking to the baby through whispers to Setsuna’s growing stomach much to the expectant mother’s amusement

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day Setsuna went into labor started off fine, with Ami doing an ultrasound to find that Setsuna had started having minor contractions. Not taking a chance, Ami had had Setsuna admitted immediately and hooked up to various machines to track the vitals of both herself and the baby. The other senshi taking turns visiting her in the medical ward throughout the day to show their support. 

It was once her water actually broke that the complications started. These were complications that no one could’ve foreseen at least not as far as they knew. From Setsuna temporarily either going completely or only half invisible to her contractions speeding up. The last thing though was when it seemed as if the baby’s heartbeat was skipping beats at intervals. It was that moment that had Ami kick the delivery team into high gear as they performed a Cesarean to get the baby.

The baby turned out to be a beautiful little girl with a little tuft of green hair on her head. Though her skin was blue at first, causing Ami to immediately take a blood sample for further analysis, her skin eventually changed to match Setsuna’s darker tone. After the little girl was all cleaned up and wrapped up and handed to Setsuna, Ami watched Setsuna cuddle the baby close.

“What’s her name going to be, Setsuna?” Ami asked softly.

“Akihana.Though she’ll likely be called either Aki or Hana for short when she’s older.” Setsuna smiled proudly and tiredly before drifting off to rest. And so started the bond between mother and child.


	3. Love's Return

In a realm known as the Ghost Zone, in a tall tower, stood yet another timekeeper. One who had been around as long as time itself. This one was named Clockwork. Like the other residents of the Ghost Zone, he was a ghost, a blue skinned one at that. He sat in front of a group of screens, each one showing him a different point in time and observing different people. He waved his hand and one screen changed to show him Setsuna on Pluto. He smiled softly for it had been some time since he even had a chance to peer into her life let alone her timeline. He still remembered how when she first started as Sailor Pluto, how they would visit each other’s posts and talk for hours. But then he frowned as he remembered just what all they went through that caused it to make it where while he remembered Setsuna, she did not remember him. 

“You have GOT to stop doing this to yourself!” Clockwork jumped and nearly knocked down his time window. Glaring a little, he turned his head to look at a familiar young girl with long red hair that was kept up in a ponytail.

“And you have to cease sneaking up on me, Liz.” Liz, the young redhead Haffa, half human and half ghost, with golden green eyes, shrugged her shoulders. Folding her arms over her chest as she looked at the time window he had open.

“Not my fault you were stuck in the past...Literally.” Clockwork sighed and rubbed his temples. Much as he didn’t mind the young Haffa’s company, he could already feel a bit of a headache coming on.

“I miss her, Liz. ...I just want to make sure she’s alright.” Liz frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder as she knelt down beside him.

“I know…” She sighs and laid her head against his shoulder. “I know…”

Clockwork looked at the screen again and his eyes widened at what he saw on it. “Oh...my….” 

At his words, Liz looked at the screen herself. There on the screen was a little girl no older than around one year old slowly toddling towards Setsuna as she squatted down with a smile. The little girl had blue skin that matched Clockwork’s, but the green hair and red eyes the child had were definitely like Setsuna’s own.

“Clockwork…..what did you do? You’ve let her go through a pregnancy and a whole year of raising a child on her own.” Liz sighed.

“I….it was not intentional. I had no idea. I can not see her future and certainly not the future of this child.” he spoke as he watched the screen in a state of awe.

“It may not have been intentional, but it should’ve occurred that it might happen.” She sighed. ”Well it’s up to you what you do from here. Granted it wouldn’t do now to reverse time so you can get that time with them you’ve already lost.”

“No it wouldn’t.” Clockwork sighed. “Damned if I do go, damned if I don’t it seems. If I do go, it will put Setsuna and the child in danger from the observants and the council. If I don’t, Setsuna will never know who got her pregnant and the child will never know her father. Either choice, I might have some regrets.”

“And which regret is likely to be a heavier weight on your heart if you take it on? That should tell you your answer.” Liz stood waiting for him to make his choice.

“The biggest regret would be allowing those stuffy ghosts of the council to keep me from making a life with Setsuna again and from being there for my daughter.” He spoke with a certain level of confidence in his voice.

“Then you know what you have to do. I’ll help however it is that I can. You’re already training me to take your place. This just might speed it up some is all.” Liz smiled. “Now, go start getting your family back.”

Clockwork nodded slowly, then looked at the view screen. He took a deep breath before passing through the screen. He made sure to stay invisible and made his way out of Setsuna’s sight before turning into a more human form. He then slowly walked around where he had been hidden and started towards Setsuna. 

“Good evening.” he said softly.

On instinct and out of slight concern, Setsuna quickly grabbed up the little girl and held her close before looking to the man. “Good evening.”

“How are you?” he asked in response. He hadn’t missed her sudden protective gesture of picking up her daughter and tried to fight down a smile. 

“I’m doing fine. And yourself?” She gently bounced the now slightly fussy toddler in her arms to soothe her.

“I am doing fine.” he said with a slight bow. He started to look at their surroundings to see where exactly they were.

Setsuna watched carefully as he looked around. He must be new to Pluto to not have realized that he was speaking with the planet’s queen. Not that she could’ve really blamed him either if he truly was new. She wasn’t exactly wearing clothing at the moment that screamed royalty.

Seeing where he was, he blushed a bit, then looked back at her.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Setsuna asked.

“N-no. I was just new to this place and wanted to introduce myself to the….your...to your Royal Highness.” he said with a bow.

She smiled in amusement and nodded in acceptance. “And exactly what is your name, sir?”

“M-my name? Oh.” He stood there for a moment before recalling the fake name the two had used at one time for him. “I am Chrono. It is very nice to meet you, Your Majesty.” he said with another bow.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Chrono.” She nodded. Though for a quick moment, there was a brief flash of something in her eyes as if she was trying to work something out, but just as quickly it was gone. “How has your experience on Pluto been so far since your arrival?”

“I have only just arrived and have yet to really experience things yet here in your kingdom I’m afraid.” he responded.

“And the first thing you did was seek me out to introduce yourself. I don’t know whether to take that to mean you’re looking to make this planet your new home or if I should be concerned for the safety of myself and my daughter. I shall give you the benefit of the doubt and hope that it is the first option and not the latter. But I warn you, your punishment shall not be light if you prove to lean towards the second.”

“I would never willingly harm either of you.” he said sincerely as he looked her in the eyes.

She nodded before looking at her daughter and smiling to see the little girl had fallen asleep. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to lay my daughter down for a nap. I’m sure you would much prefer to explore on your own rather than hang around a palace. However, I won’t begrudge you if you decide you do want to do just that.” She called her staff and changed both her clothes and the child’s clothes to their royal gowns before starting towards the palace.

“Yes, thank you.” he said with another bow. He was lost. Clockwork didn’t know what to do. Parade as a visitor and try to win her affections, or reveal the truth. If he paraded as a visitor and she come to learn the truth herself, she would feel betrayed and probably hate him. He was also afraid though that if he revealed who he was and explained what happened, she would still hate him. It was a hard decision to make and he was almost tempted to go back to the tower and let things be. Sighing, he jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her arm. “Setsuna, wait.”

Setsuna stopped when he grabbed her arm and turned to look at him. “Yes, what is it?”

Clockwork was pleased to see she hadn’t taken offence in him touching her or called for the guards, so seeing this as a promising start, he transformed into his true form. “We need to talk.” he said.

Her eyes widened briefly in surprise when she saw him transform before she looked between him and the child in her arms, putting two and two together before looking at him once more. “So we do. Did you want to do it while we walked or wait until I’ve laid her down?”

“It is your choice. I’ve taken your choices from you in the past and I will not do it again even in something so small a matter.” he responded as he dropped his hand back to his side.

She raised an eyebrow at that. “I see.” She started walking once more. At least now she was starting to understand why she was getting flashes of things the more time she spent around him.

Clockwork followed silently for a while before speaking once more. “Clockwork.”

And just like that, she stopped once more, closing her eyes in slight pain as memories came flooding back to her. Memories that seemed to have needed just that blurting out of his name to release them. Though with the speed they returned, she was silently grateful that she had her staff still as she used it for extra support.

He noticed her using the staff for support and moved to her side to try and help as well.

After the returned memories had finally subsided, she looked to him, her eyes watering with unshed tears of joy as she righted herself and re-steadied her hold on the child. “Clockwork…..” A soft smile on her face.

“Yes. It’s me.” he said softly.

“Even though you’d wiped my memories, deep down, I really missed you.” She smiled fondly.

“I’ve regretted that action since before I even did it.” Clockwork responded, smiling back. “I hated doing it and no matter what, I will never do it again.”  
“Good.” She chuckled and started walking once more. “You know, I think the little one knew who you were first. You’re the only other person besides the other senshi that she’s felt comfortable enough around to fall asleep without being rocked by them.”

Clockwork smiled a little as he looked at the child. “I am glad she seems to know me.”

“Guess it makes sense. She’s the product of two timekeepers.” She smiled as she saw they had reached the dark palace. The outside of the palace seemed based in crystal like the Crystal Palace on earth. Though this one seemed to be of Garnet or at least the matching color. “Home sweet home.” She led him inside as she let her staff disappear. She made a signal to the guards that Clockwork could be trusted as they walked to the nursery.

He followed her quietly as he looked at his surroundings. It was a beautiful place, but to him paled in comparison with the woman who owned it.

She soon led him into the nursery, clearly designed more to entertain the child than to uphold the elegance the remainder of the palace held. She gently kissed the little girl’s head before laying her in the crib and covering her with a blanket. “Sleep well Hana.” She whispered before gesturing to Clockwork to leave the room ahead of her so they could still talk.

He nodded and quickly exited the nursery. She followed behind him, quietly closing the door behind her. “One of the servants will see to her should she wake before we’re done.” She started walking down the hall before going into a room that seemed to be a small living room for a small number of guests.

Clockwork nodded and followed after her. He then sat on one of the chairs and waited for her to sit as well.

She closed the doors to the room so they wouldn’t be disturbed before sitting in a chair next to his. “So...we still have some things to discuss.”

“Yes. I will let you go first as I have no excuse for what I had done except that I wanted to protect you.” Clockwork said as he looked at the floor.

“I don’t expect you to give me an explanation for that day. My initial hurt at the fact you had to do it disappeared when you agreed to let me have that last 24 hours with you.”She gently placed her hand on one of his.” Does it sting a little that you didn’t come back sooner? Yes. Am I disappointed that you missed Hana’s birth and my pregnancy? Yes. But I have faith that had you known sooner, you would’ve been here for it all. I just hope that faith wasn’t misplaced.” 

“I found out just recently, peering into your time. I had a little help in getting motivated to come back. I was concerned about messing up the life you had.” he explained. “But then, I was convinced that I was being a fool and returned.” Clockwork turned his hand over to grasp hers.

Setsuna gently squeezed his hand. “You could never mess it up. It’s better now that you’re back in it.” She smiled. “Though who gave you that last push you needed? I would definitely like to thank them.”

“Elizabeth. My friend. She is like a female version of Daniel, yet older than Danielle.” he explained.

She nodded. “Sounds like she’s got some good sense.”

“I like to think that she does.” he said with a small smile. “What else would you like to discuss?”

She looked down for a moment. “To be honest, I don’t really have anything else in particular that I want to ask about. At least for now. What about you?”

“I am unsure. I don’t think I have anything to ask.” Clockwork said, rubbing the back of his head.

She thinks for a moment. “Well, we could talk about Hana. She may at least recognize you to some extent, so it’s only fair that you get to know about her and what you missed of her life.”

“That is a wonderful idea.” he said nodding. He was eager to hear about his first born child.

She chuckled a bit. “Well, to start, her name is actually Akihana. Everyone just tends to call her Aki or Hana for short instead. “

“She has a beautiful name.” he said nodding.

She smiled. “That she does. The other senshi all declared themselves honorary aunts from the moment it was known I was pregnant.”

He chuckled at this. “She could ask for no better.”

“No she couldn’t. I barely lifted a finger getting everything she would’ve needed. They took care of it all. Even decorated the nursery and wouldn’t let me see it until I brought her home for the first time. She did give Ami and the nurses a scare at delivery. Between her blue skin and her already showing ability to go invisible and make other things invisible, she really had them concerned. Though, with you back, at least my final concerns about her are eased. Not even Ami’s computer had determined that half of Hana’s DNA was ghost.”

“I am sorry. If I had returned sooner you would not have had to go through that worry.” he said sincerely.

She chuckled. “No. We wouldn’t have. Though I’m quite sure Ami would’ve still wanted to run tests on your ecto because she could.”

“Probably so.” he said shaking his head.

Setsuna smiled. "It really is good to have you back though." She stood and moved to stand in front before bending over and kissing him. Clockwork was surprised at first by the kiss, but soon let his eyes slide shut before returning the kiss gently. She gently cupped his cheek and slightly deepened it.He placed a hand over hers and tried to keep himself from moaning into the deepened kiss.After a moment more, she slowly and reluctantly pulled away, blushing.

“I’m sorry. I just….couldn’t help it.” She murmured.

“No apologies needed.” he said with a small smile though his face was flushed a bit purple.

“Sure. Say that after the tenth time because I’m quite sure I’m going to do it at least nine more times. Because as much as I trust your word, part of me is still afraid it’s a dream or a trick on someone else’s part and that you’ll disappear.”

“This is no trick. I am really here.” he said taking her hand to squeeze it gently.

“I know. Just still feels surreal.” She smiled and gently squeezed his back.

“So what do we do now?” he asked.

“Besides building up on what we have and raising Hana, you mean?” She asked in return.

“Well that and like what is our next immediate step. I am very old, yet relationships are still rather new to me.” he said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“We’ll still be learning together then. Same as we were before. I haven’t exactly been with anyone else.” She chuckled softly

“True. Should I….try to find a place around this location to stay? An inn or something perhaps?”Clockwork asked.

“Do you really think I would force you to stay somewhere else other than a separate bedroom in the palace and that’s only if you’ve really upset me?”

He blushed deeply. “I did not know what would be proper here.”

She chuckled. “As far as the people will know, you came to visit the planet only to learn you had a daughter and properly stepped up and into our lives. Granted...at most, the term for your relationship to me is my consort...for now until if and when we’re to take that bigger step.”

“Of course.” Clockwork said with a nod. “So basically people will know most of the truth and I will be your consort. I think I like that.” 

“Exactly.” She nodded. “Regardless of if we take that final step or not, Hana’s status as heir to the throne is secure so there will be no pressure to get married either. That will be a decision completely up to us.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

She smiled softly in return. “But I think maybe...we should see about getting you some other clothing to wear.”

“Oh…..” Clockwork said as he looked down at his old tunic, pants, and cloak. “Yes. I suppose we should.”

She smiled and looked at a nearby clock. “Hana should be waking soon. We can take her with us and make it a little outing.”

“That would be wonderful!” Clockwork said smiling once more.

“Then let’s go get the little princess, shall we?” She winked before going out the room and back to the nursery to get Hana.


End file.
